Gajeel (Edolas)
|previous affiliation= |occupation= Freelance Writer |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= Edolas Royal City |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Gajeel Redfox |magic= Magic Motorcycle |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 81 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= Wataru Hatano |english voice= David Wald |image gallery=yes }} Gajeel (ガジル Gajiru) is the Edolas counterpart of Gajeel Redfox. He is a freelance writer who writes criticism about the kingdom in newspapers and magazines. Because of this, he has a bad reputation.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81 Appearance Although Gajeel's red eyes are similar to his Earth Land counterpart, his hair is shorter and is curly. He wears a dark blue suit with a red tie and a matching hat. He also wears a pair of glasses and, unlike his Earth Land counterpart, does not possess any piercings except for the studs on his ears. Personality Gajeel is intelligent, cunning, polite and cultured. He possesses a love for music, being talented in singing and playing musical instruments. He is very dedicated to his trade and does not let anything interrupt him when he is gathering information. His loyalty to his trade also caused him to gain multiple enemies over the years.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 93 He and his Earth Land counterpart get along very well. Synopsis Edolas arc While sitting in a pub in the Royal City, Gajeel overhears some townspeople talking about the extraction of Magic Power from a giant Lacrima by the kingdom, which would be completed in two days time. He approaches the group the same time as the man beside him, a man with long black hair and piercings, does. The two both try to inquire about the Lacrima extraction, but suddenly stop after seeing each other's face, a face which is similar to their own. Gajeel later learns that his lookalike is from a different world, sent to Edolas by a person named Mystogan. He also learns that, although their worlds may be different, their personalities are quite similar and have the same love for music. After devising a plan to save Earth Land Gajeel's guild from being converted to Magic Power, the two go separate ways, with Edolas Gajeel using his connections in Edolas to their advantage. Gajeel later arrives at the northern part of the city plaza where the giant Lacrima is being guarded. He begins to scribble on his notepad and is spotted by the guards who quickly surrounds him and demands to know who he is and what he is doing. Gajeel merely replies that he is a journalist and is hoping to interview the guards about the ceremony. When the guards refuse to answer his questions, Gajeel tries to ask them whether guards are positioned in the southern part of the plaza as well. Receiving no reply from the guards, Gajeel leaves, with a smile on his face.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 83 Gajeel then heads to the south side of the plaza just as the parade begins. He discovers from a lax guard that there are no guards stationed in both the west and east side of the plaza. With the new information, Gajeel sends a hand signal to his counterpart, telling him where to go. After the extraction commenced, Gajeel pulls out a cylindrical rod which he uses to shoot a firework that forms the letter "N". He then pulls four more rods and shoots them, causing the letters "O", "R", "T" and "H" to appear in the sky, forming the word "NORTH". With that, Gajeel makes his exit just as his counterpart proceeds with his part of the plan. When Earth Land Gajeel manages to successfully convert Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster back to their normal human bodies, Edolas Gajeel reunites with his counterpart to explain the situation to the two Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 86 After that, the group separates and Edolas Gajeel witnesses the King, Faust, initiate Code: ETD, turning the Exceed Army into a giant cat-shaped Lacrima. Seeing how the events unfold, Gajeel decides to relay the information to someone.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 88 On his way, Gajeel sees the activation of the Dragon Chain Cannon and realizes that he must hurry.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 89 He successfully meets up with Lucy Ashley and relays information about what is currently happening with the war with the Royal City. This information subsequently leads to the rebellion of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild against the kingdom.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Gajeel later returns to the Royal City and witnesses Magic leaving Edolas. Unlike the rest of the citizens, Gajeel remains calm and begins to take notes about what is happening. He then joins the crowd surrounding the Great Demon Lord Dragneel and his two subordinates. Gajeel realizes what the three are doing and, facing the crowd, begins to persuade them to believe that the three are evil villains who are taking the Magic of Edolas. He also manages to persuade the crowd to believe that Mystogan is the long-lost prince of Edolas. After Mystogan defeats Natsu, Gajeel leaves, raising his arm in farewell to his Earth Land counterpart.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 94 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Motorcycle: Gajeel possesses a Magic motorcycle that he used in order to get to Lucy Ashley's location. Due to the motorcycle running on Magic, it no longer works due to Mystogan activating the Reverse Anima to send all the Magic to Earth Land. Trivia * Although an anime-only character, the Edolas version of Gajeel was a character that Hiro Mashima wished to have in the manga, but, unwillingly, he had to remove it. He expressed that the presence of the character in the anime made him glad.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 29 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Needs Help